Sisters Apart
by StayGold364
Summary: Jack lives story! What if Rose had a sister who ran away just the year before titanic? How would the two find each other again? first story so be nice! enjoy! T just incase.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own titanic sadly. James Cameron does

Addie was sitting in her one room apartment in the lower east side of Manhattan just staring at the paper that read the unsinkable ship goes under, more than 1,000 announced dead. Addie had run away from when she was 19. She couldn't handle her controlling mother, who after her father's death tried to marry her off. Of coarse addie felt bad because that meant her 16 year old sister at the time would have to marry when she turned 17. Addie was nothing like her sister rose dewitt bukater. Addie was a coward or at least she thought she was. Rose had such a bright future planed. Never needed to count on a man for anything, but a few weeks after addie's run away rose was engaged to cal hockley. The man her and her sister constently made fun of for being so arrogant. She had heard about the engagement through the paper. Rose always hated there society. Addie hadn't realized how bad it was until her mother tried to marry her off. Rose was always too firey she would never willingly agree to marry someone she hated. She was the one who told addie to leave and that she could handle their mother. she was the one who desevered to be here just learning about the titanic. And not laying at the bottom of the north atlantic dead. Addie of corse blamed herself. If she hadn't left they would have never had to pick up rose from finishing school in france . then they would have never taking that stupid boat out from southampton.

Addie heard the door open and saw the love of her life micheal riley standing in front of her. They shared an apartment for they were engaged. Mike knew about addie's past and rarely brought it up. He hadn't noticed the look on her face when he started talking.

"Horrible tragedy that Titanic." He said in an Irish accent. "So many died, me and my buddies down at the dock had to help bring in the survivers. What a scene honey. So many people just seemed so lost and distant." Mike finally noticed the look on addie's face. "honey what wrong?"

"Rose she was on the boat…she…she didn't make it mike. Can you believe it?" she said trying to hold back her tears. Mike tried southing her by rubbing her back. "my poor little rosebud. She was only 17 mike. Oh gosh mike its all my fault for leaving them they would have never forced her to marry the take her out of school."

Mike could take that comment. "honey in no way is this the blasted ship sinking your fault. You had to leave you weren't in love and rose understood. Wasn't she the who told you to leave because she could probably fight against your mother and win? Who knows maybe rose did surive and took this as an opportunity to run. We honestly don't know all the facts." mike looked down at the paper and saw they were holding a memorial the next day for all the people who had died aboard the ship of dreams. "we'll go to the memorial and then we'll if we see your mother and then we'll ask her."

Addie was in no rush to see her mother, but if it was just to make sure her sister was alive she'd do it any day. She nodded before crying into mike's comfortable shoulder. Then slowly drifting into a peaceful slumber.

Rose and Jack

Rose and Jack stepped off their rescue boat quickly avoiding reporters who were houding people with questions about the sinking boat. The two had heard about a few hotels taking in survivers from the sinking and quickly flead to the nearest hotel.

Jack gave rose a quick peack on the forehead before getting their room key. Rose started staring into space thinking back to all the screams the feeling of the actual boat sinking, but was brought back by the sound of jacks voice.

He had realized what she was thinking about and brought her into a warm embrace. "its going to be ok," he promised.

"how can you be so sure," she replied

"because were surviers," he while cracking a small smile. The walked up to their room. It wasn't anything rose was used to. The rug was dirty and messy. Nothing in the room looked like it was ever really cared for. Rose loved it. Just the fact that she was free and with Jack was good enough for her. She stuck her hands into the pockets of cal's still damp coat and felt something in each of the pockets. Money in the first, she counted it there had to be at least 5,000. Cal of coarse does not pack light. In the other was the heart of the ocean.

"jack," she whispered trying to get his attention away from the money. She showed his the necklace and his eyes widened.

"your gonna keep it right?" she nodded "good because now I can draw you it in again since my other is at the bottom of the atlantic in cal's safe," they chuckled at the joke. It was the first time since the disaster that the two really laughed. "theres a memorial service tomorrow, and If its ok with you I think we should really go because I mean I really want to pay my respects to fabrizio and tommy."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she responed before laying her head down to rest from a long eventful night.

Addie got up the next morning thinking the night before was just a horrible dream. She got up and quickly took a shower, while trying not to disturb mike, who was still sleeping peacefully.

When she got out of the shower she dressed quickly and noticed that mike had gone down stairs to get the milk from the milk man. She saw yesterdays paper sitting beside her bed and realized it wasn't a dream, and that her sister was really gone. She check through the surviers list once more just incase. This time she just looked for any rose at all. There was a rose conrey, a rose green, a rose dawson, a rose miller and a rose martin.

Addie had a feeling rose wasn't on this list. Anyway all these women seemed to have husbands or children who had also survived, for their names were also on the list. There was matthew and Rebecca conrey, a Ryan Green, a Jack dawson, a mark and Helga miller and I William martin. Addie pick out a black dress for the memorial and was ready to go.

Mike had come up as few minutes before and had gotten ready knowing addie would want to leave early. Mike walked over to addie.

"come on honey we don't want to be late," mike said as calmly as possible. Addie looked up at mike and nodded slowly through a new set of tears. The memorial was to be held in central park.

Rose woke up in the warmth of Jack's beautiful arms. She didn't feel like getting up yet because she didn't want to disturb jack. Her thoughts drifted to her oldest sister Addie they had always been the best of friend even though they were completely different. Addie had always been shy and quite even though the two never spoke when out of term they would end up cracking jokes about it later. She missed her sister. Rose and addie had two other sisters madie, who was now 15. Then there was her twin sister Lisa. Those two were never separate.

Rose loved her little sisters so much. The were trouble mainly because of Rose. She would teach them a different view of everything. The two idolized their older sister Rose. Rose couldn't help thinking of which one of them would be married off first. She imagined it would Lisa because last time Rose checked Madie had a secret boyfriend and Lisa would never make her marry if she was in love all ready.

Lisa was easier to compromise with and was more willing to do something for her family.

Madie on the other hand would do anything for anyone she loved, but if she could do anything to change it she would. Madie is very smart, not that Lisa isn't madies just smarter.

Rose's oldest sister, Addie, ran away last year. She was to marry a man she hated more than Rose hated cal before he went crazy and tried to kill Jack and her. She had tried to kill herself more than once. Rose had stopped her before it was to late, but she couldn't see her sister that way. She told her to run away and that she would marry whoever they forced, who happened to be the mental cal.

Jack started to stir and was soon awake. "good morning my beautiful Rosebud," he greeted he, while placing a soft kiss on her forehead. She flinched at the nickname, because that is what her older sister used to call her. Rose hadn't heard from addie since the day she left. "hey, whats wrong?" Jack said with a worried expression.

"did I ever tell you I have three sisters, jack?" he shook his head no. "well my oldest sister Addison, Addie, well she ran away last year because she was to marry this horrible man. She…she tried killing herself, so I told her to run away so she could be away from the torture. She did, but I never heard from her again." She looked up at jack for comfort. Her gave her a quick hug.

She didn't want to mention that her sister had called her rosebud because she still like the name, and the comfort that comes with.

"come on," jack stated with a slight smile trying to lighten the mood. "you said you wanted to be early so if we see anyone that WE know," he stressed the "we" because he meant people like Cora and her father, or Helga, amd maybe even Molly Brown. Anybody they two had meet in the boat, but Roses family.


	2. Chapter 2

Just wanted to say thank you to anyone who reviewed because that made me want to keep writing so that's cool. Thanks again! Now on with the story

Disclaimer: I don't own titanic boo

Addie walked into central park with a blank expression on her face. Should she be scared about seeing her mother? Will she force her to come home, and marry that Hockley man? Oh boy she hopes not. She grabs mike's hand for support, and looks at him.

"love, I don't know if this is the best time to be telling ya, but my buddy jack was aboard the ship. I meet him in Paris along with his pal Fabrizio," he hesitated because he didn't want to upset his fiancé. "I saw his name on the list and thought I could go find him and see how he's doing… you know after the accident."

Addie smiled at her soon to be husband's concern for his old friend. "of coarse darling, but if it isn't a bother I think I'll go look for my mother." Addie decided it would be best if talked in a proper way with her mother even though she didn't need her approval.

"ok, but if you need me we'll meet over by that tree in an hour or so," Mike stated while pointing to a beautiful tree not too far from them. The leaves on the tree had just started to bud. She was stunted how even in such a situation she could see beauty even in the simplest things. That's something she learned from Rose on a trip to a park after their father's funeral.

Addie couldn't understand why her sister had been so clam under the circumstances. That whole week Addie had to comfort twins and help them go to sleep because they couldn't believe their father was dead. Rose was different though she had cried of coarse, but only once. She was too strong to see anyone from our society see her cry. It wasn't because of embarrassment. Addie knew her sister was a wonderful actress. She used this skill way to often at home. She needed to be free, and even if it wasn't the way she planned it she is free now.

Addie walked over to the clearly first class section where she noticed some familiar faces. She couldn't place a name to any of them though. She had probably only met them once or twice, and hardly thought to remember their names.

She fiddled with her long brown hair like she usually did when she was nervous. She had always been somewhat jealous of Rose. Addie was beautiful there was no doubt, but Rose was always a little prettier. Addie and the twin had straight, Brown hair like their father, while Rose like her attitude had fiery red curly locks. It made Rose stand out of their family even more.

Addie approached a group of high class women and men standing around. She tapped a women on the shoulder.

"Addison?"

Rose

Rose walked into the park with Jack on her arm. She had a strange feeling that maybe she shouldn't have come. She couldn't leave Jack though they had to stay together. _You jump, I jump, _Rose thought with a smile. What could have happened to Rose if she didn't try to jump the back off that boat? Would she still be a prisoner in Cal's clutches?

Whatever might have happened though is behind her Rose is focused on her future with Jack. Their future, it sounded like such a cliché. Girl meets Boy they fall in love happy ending right. It would have its ups and downs, but Rose hoped for once in her life she could have her fairytale ending even if she only hoped.

She wondered if Addie had her fairytale ending that had some hope.

Jack and Rose were sitting down by a tree, when a man approached them. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He noticed the two sitting down and squinted his eyes. He smiled and walked closer to them. Jack was staring at Rose and didn't see the Irishman coming towards them.

Finally jack looked at Rose's eyes and saw she was looking somewhere and turned his gaze. He had a slight smile on his face. He stood up and shook the man's hand.

"Mike Riley, long time no see," Jack said with a smile. Rose couldn't help but smile seeing Jack happy. Rose had thought maybe this was someone he meet on the ship.

The man, Mike was surly Irish no doubt he could have helped build the ship. He didn't seem as sad as everyone else though. Also, his clothes didn't seem as though he had been on a sinking ship.

Jack turned his attention back to Rose feeling stupid that he had not introduced the two. "Mike this is Rose I…" he hesitated because they hadn't come up with a solid story on how they meet just incase Cal or someone had found out. Jack decided Mike was a good enough Friend to tell how they really meet, but Rose had beat him to it.

"We meet on the back of the titanic the first night, when I was trying to throw myself of the boat," Rose stated simply. The way Jack had responded to seeing Mike she assumed they were good friends, and that he wouldn't care.

Mike looked at little token back by the comment, but shook it off quickly. "You sure know how to pick the feisty one's eh?" Mike said. Rose could make out that he had a strong Irish accent. She smiled at the comment.

Jack's face suddenly got serious. "Mike were you on Titanic too?" Mike frowned at little.

"No, my fiancés sister was on the boat. They haven't seen each other in a while and she was really upset when she saw in the paper, and wanted to come to the memorial." Mike stated with a slight frown.

"Where is she?" Rose asked simply. It would be nice to know someone in the city.

Mike looked to Rose. "well when I saw Jack's name in the paper as a survivor I knew I had to come down here to see if you wanted help. As for Addison," Mike liked calling Addie, Addison she enjoyed it to. "she wanted to confront her old family alone."

"we'll see her later then we'll catch up on everything you been up to Mike," Jack said with one of his famous smiles.

"yes we will," Rose said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own titanic

A/N just wanted to say thank all my reviewers you really awesome and supportive. Sorry it took me so long to update but I hurt my figure playing volleyball and it kinda hurts to type. Don't worry I'll be ok :D All right on with the story…

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Addie

"Addison," her mother said in shock. The people around Ruth started to stare. Addie assumed the remembered her running away. They stared at Addie in disgust, like she was a piece of meat. She didn't care Addie was here for one reason and that was Rose. Before she spoke she noticed the twins sitting behind their mother crying their eyes out. Lisa picked her head up, saw Addie and gasped.

"yes mother it's me," Addie said strong and stern. She thought of all the horrible memories with her mother. With that man who had pushed her to her almost suicide. She pushed them aside for one reason only. Rose. "Is it true? Did she really…really umm die?" she asked her mother hesitantly.

"As far as we know, yes," she said with no emotions. _As far as we know_ Addie thought. How could they have not know they were with rose the whole time, no? Addie looked at her mother once again she had looked different like she wasn't sure what really happened. Her mother saw her confused face and pulled Addie off to the side away from her sisters and that man Cal.

"what do you mean as far as we know weren't you there the whole time?" Addie said in shock realizing that there had to be some reason why Rose wasn't there.

Her mother didn't answer the question. She just started ranting about something Addie didn't understand. "It's all his fault you know? She just had to be difficult and selfish and… ugh she was so infuriating. That fitly man ruined everything." She kept on ranting Addie could repeat some of the words said.

"Mother what in the world are talking about?" Addie asked finally. She was tried and confused of her mother.

"She met this boy," Ruth stated. _ A Boy?_ Addie thought. When would Rose risk her life a boy? Isn't she supposed to be marrying that Cal fellow. "he supposedly saved her life, but I doubt that's true. I told her she wasn't allowed to see him. You know what she did after that Addison brought him back to our stateroom. She said she was trying to tell us that the ship was sinking, but still she brought him. He stole her necklace, can you believe that?" She was talking to Addie like she had never left I guess she just needed someone to complain to. "Then she jumps off the life boat back on to the sinking boat to say that boy." Addie just realized Ruth had never once said the man's name. "You know what's the worst of it Addison. He's steerage, why in the world would she have a relationship with that boy."

"So you don't know if she's alive?" Addie asked suddenly. "Did you even check the survivor list? I bet you won't even check because there is a chance she could have gotten away from control." She looked her mother straight in the eyes. "You know that man you tried to make me marry?"

"Sure I do, Mr. Mark Johanson. He is a wonderful catch he'll be so pleased when he finds out of your return." Addie couldn't believe it her mother assumed she was coming back to her own little hell.

"No mother I'm getting married to wonderfully kind Irish man named Mike and you will not force me to marry," Addie shouted at her mother. This was the first time Addie had even remotely built u the courage to speak to her mother that way. It felt amazing.

"Addison nonsense you will not end up like a whore like your sister," Ruth spat in disgust. Addie couldn't believe the conversation that was happening. She couldn't think of a response. What mother calls two of her daughters a whore in one sentence.

"Some mother you turned out to be," Addie muttered before turning around to walk away. She still wanted to speak with her younger sisters though.

Addie walked up to Maddie, and noticed how sad she was. She looked sadder then Lisa like there were more issues than the current one. She pulled her two sisters off to the side before their mother returned. She got an awful stare from Cal, but he said nothing.

"Addie is that really you?" Lisa said while jumping up and down. "I can't believe it. Where have you been? What were you and mother talking about?" Lisa kept asking questions non-stop. Maddie stood there quietly wait for Addie say something.

It was weird because Maddie always had something to say. The look in her eyes was distant with anger. Why would Maddie be mad? "Maddie are you ok?"

Maddie snorted, "Ok, are you seriously asking me that question? My sister runs away, so then my other sister has to get married. Then that sister had to go on that damn boat and die," Maddie was crying by now. "And your asking me if I'm ok," Maddie looked away for a second then back at Addie. "She's already found a man for me to marry. I'm 15 Addie I have a boyfriend named John I don't want to get married."

"you don't have to get married Maddie tell mother no," Addie said as sweetly as possible.

Maddie looked Addie right in the eyes, "Heard that's what Rose told Mother, and look where she is now." With that Maddie stalked off back to the memorial.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Hey guys sorry it so short I'm having trouble thinking of ideas. Also just wanted to say I probably won't be updating for a while because I won't have my computer. I'll try to update as soon as possible though. Oh and next time you'll hear how Jack and Mike met and stuff.


	4. Chapter 4

**So sorry I haven't been updating. I was in Aruba for a while for a wedding then I had to catch up on school work. Then I had break and had writers block. So yeah give me a break because I couldn't find time to write, but here it is after like a month. Sorry for the delay.**

Disclaimer: as usual I don't own Titanic, which evidently makes me sad. Bummer

….

Jack

Jack, Rose and Mike were sitting at a small picnic table set up in the park for the memorial. A sad couple had given them the table after saying it was just too depressing.

Jack hadn't seen his old pal Mike in years, and was wondering what was going on in his life. His big question why would Mike Riley be at this memorial? He said it was because of his girlfriend's sister, but they didn't say who.

Jack decided not to question it in case they were close. Mike hadn't said weather his fiancées sister had died or not, but that's not really normal conversation to bring up. _Oh hey by the way did your fiancées sister die or not._ He didn't want to make it worse than it needs to be, that didn't stop rose though.

"Mike I'm so sorry, but I didn't catch why you were here," Rose stated curiously. She realized how rude that could sound and quickly added, "If you don't mind me asking?"

"oh deary don't worry about it. It be no trouble at all. My fiancées sister had been on the boat. She saw in the paper that she had died. She refused to believe it, so I told we were find her mother down here to make sure. Sad really, she just got away from her mother, and now she has to see her again under these circumstances," Mike stated with a frown.

Jack thought how horrible that was. It's like rose going back to her awful mother just to insure the safety of one of her sisters. No one should ever have to feel that pain. The pain of old wounds reopening themselves. Jack wouldn't wish it upon his worst enemy, not even Cal… well maybe him.

"Oh that's horrible I hope for her sake that her sister is alive. I haven't heard from my sister in about a year. I don't know where she went, or if she's ok. I understand the pain of uncertainty," Rose looked sad. Jack didn't realize how scared Rose was for her sister. He couldn't stand to see his vibrant, beautiful Rosebud sad. He decided to change the subject to a litter mood.

"So Mike how have you been? I haven't seen you since you ran off with that dame in good old Paris," Jack used one of his winning smiles to ease up the conversation.

Mike tapped his fingers on the table. Jack remembered the habit Mike had picked up after he stopped smoking. "Watch they way to talk about that dame I'm marring her," Mike said with a smile. Jack was shocked the girl Mike had ran away with seem fragile, and unable to carry her own weight. "She was really distant at first the poor girl just got out of an abusive relationship. I couldn't just abandon her, and after a while we fell in love. I proposed to her, and we were on the next ship back to good ole America."

"Oh that's a tragic story how is she doing now?" Rose asked with full concern.

"Completely better she told me she almost never thinks of that man. This tragic accident really seemed to bring up memories. I'm really grateful that we found each other, or who knows what would have happened to her. She really is a wonder though boy oh," Mike stated in awe. Jack was happy for his old friend.

The conversation stayed litter as time went on. Jack told the story of winning the poker game for the titanic tickets. He had said he still didn't regret it, and that was the truth. They talked about Mikes adventures since the two had last met. They had agreed to meet again in the next week. Finally they went their separate ways.

Jack and Rose started to walk around the park to take in the setting. They walked towards the other side of the park. Jack looked at his surroundings taking in everything. He looked over to the lake in the distance. It reminded him of Lake Wissota out in Wisconsin. That made him think of his family, or what used to be of him family.

Every time Jack thought of his family he'd tear up a little. There was a fire in their house on a hot summers night. Jack told his parents he was going to his friend's Adams house. Adam lived right across from the lake, and he would let Jack go there to practice drawing. Jack gave his 14 year old sister at the time a kiss on the head, and headed to his friends house to work on his drawings. The memory flooded back into jacks head like it was just yesterday.

_Flashback _

_Jack headed down the stairs of his families house right near Chippewa Falls. He greeted his parents and gave a small wave to his sister. 16 year old Jack Dawson didn't have a care in the world as long as he had his family._

_Jack saw his little sister trying to draw on an old piece of paper. She looked at it with frustration then crumbled it on to the floor. "Ugh Jack you make drawing seem so easy. I can't do it I'll never be able to draw like you," 14 year old Isabelle huffed in frustration. _

_Jack looked at his sister and chuckled. "Well of course you won't, squirt. I, Jack Dawson am the most amazing artist in the world, and can never be compared to." Jack joked to his little sister who wasn't really getting it. "I'm just kidding Bell, if you want after I go to Adams to work on my sunset picture I'll teach you all my techniques."_

_Her blue eyes lit up with excitement at Jacks words, "Really you'd do that Jack that's so amazing! Oh wait till I show Scarlet my beautiful drawings. She'll be so jealous Jack, and then she will realize that Luke and I are meant to be. Then she'll leave us alone for good." Jack wasn't really into listening to 14 year relationship issues. _

"_Ok Bell whatever you say just take it down a little," she nodded. "All right kiddo I gotta go before the sunsets. Tell the folks I'll be back for dinner." _

"_Ok Jack I'll tell them," she smiled. Jack walked over and placed a kiss on her head before leaving._

_Jack came back about 30 minutes later with a magnificent drawing. He started up a long drive way smelling smoke. He knew that his family was in trouble. He sprinted down the long driveway, but it was too late. The house was burned down to nothing but a dark ember of ash. Jack cried for only a few minutes he knew his family was gone and need to plan his next move._

_He went to the families barn which they don't use for cattle only storage. Jack found some of his dad's old clothes and, some money he kept away up there for emergencies. He pick up his bag, and took the next train out of Wisconsin. He didn't look back, and is making each day count._

_End of flashback_

Jack did wish sometimes that he had stayed. Maybe he could have found someone to stay with. His parents were only children, and he probably could have found someone take him in. Leaving was the best choice for Jack, and it brought him to his Rose. 

Just as Jack was about to tell Rose his story she noticed something in the distance. It seemed like two crying girls about 15 next to… Cal? One of the girls picked up her heads, and made eye contact with Rose. Cal was looking the other trying to calm down the other girl. The girl who had seen rose unmistakably mouthed one word, 'Rose'.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys just wanted to start out by thanking all my reviewers. You guys are so cool, and I love your support. I just wanted to tell everyone that I will probably only update on the weekends. I started another story, but it's not a titanic one, so I have to update that one too. Probably should have waited until I finished this story, but I didn't. Also, sorry this took so long to write. I've been really stressed out with school with finals and everything. Anyway here is The next chapter of Sisters Apart. P.S. sorry to my faithful reviewers that it was on hold. **

Disclaimer: Hey guess what? Yeah I still don't own Titanic, but if I did it would fail so badly. That's why James Camron owns it. enjoy!

Lisa

Lisa couldn't believe what was happening lately. First, Addie runs away from them. Then, Rose dies on the Titanic. Then, Addie comes back to see if Rose survived. Then, Maddie got upset, and said some hurtful comments. Finally, Lisa is seeing things.

She was crying when after Addie left. Addie wrote down her address on a piece of paper, so that if there was any trouble she could go to her. She was crushed it was possibly the worst year of her life. Oh, and she completely forgot this is all because her father died.

Lisa loved her father; they were so alike in so many ways. They were loving and compliant. They made sure everyone was happy before themselves. Lisa hated that about herself, but now she felt it was the only thing she had to remind her of her father.

Her mother never talked about their father after he died. She only said that times were tough and we needed to stop being selfish. Lisa knew her mother was only stressed; she didn't want their life style to be taken away from them. She never asked what the kids wanted to do though.

She found a man for Addie to marry in days, and after she left Rose's mad fiancée in a week. What happens if Maddie leaves then Lisa would be all alone… again. Lisa became depressed after her sister left. It wasn't just that though it was the build up of everything. She felt like no one would listen anymore, but she kept her image for her family's safety, but is it worth it?

Her mother thought she was crazy. She insisted she see every doctor they could afford. She couldn't stand to see her family might not be perfect. Honestly though there family was anything but perfect.

Lisa looked up again to where she had thought she had saw her sister. They made eye contact, and Lisa couldn't ignore it. "Mr. Hockley I'm going to go for a walk," he gave her a disapproving look. "Don't worry I'll be fine," she sated before walking towards Rose.

She noticed Rose clinging to a man's shoulder. He was pretty handsome; he had blonde hair that slightly covered his bright blue eyes. Lisa looked to Rose she looked shocked from seeing Lisa, but then she looked happy? Lisa couldn't remember the last time she had seen Rose happy.

"Rose is that you?" Lisa asked.

Rose meekly nodded. The man next to Rose was obviously confused. "Rose who is this?" The man asked. Rose looked around, but she still hadn't said a word. She quickly grabbed both their arms and walked away from their previous stop.

"Lisa what are you doing here?" Rose asked quickly.

Lisa was stunned, she couldn't understand why Rose hadn't looked for their mother. "What am I doing here? Rose your alive! Mother will be so pleased; now you can come home to live with us again." She was overcome with joy. She saw Addie, and now Rose is going to come back her luck was turning for the better.

The man's eyes saddened neither the two knew what to say to Lisa. Finally Rose spoke up, "Lisa I'm not coming back, and you can't let anyone know I'm alive. As far as everyone knows I died on the Titanic." Lisa couldn't stand it. Why did no one want to live with her? First Addie now Rose. Was she really that bad? Maybe she was crazy?

Lisa looked over to the man. Lisa knew this was his fault somehow. He had taken Rose away from her. She looked back between the two. "Why?" It was the only thing Lisa could think of without completely going against everything she was taught.

"I need to be free Lisa. Me, and Jack," she gestured her hand to the man who slightly smiled. "Were going were ever the wind takes us." Lisa couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What do you mean wherever the wind takes you?" Lisa shouted with anger. "You have to come home! Maddie's getting married! Married Rose! She's only fifteen! Then she's going to run off like you and Addie and I'll be lonely again." She was sobbing now. "Mother thinks I've gone mad because I won't talk to anyone. I'm crumbling I have no one to talk to, or anyone who understands. I feel like I'm shouting in a crowded room, and no one even dares to look up." Lisa finished her rant in full tears.

Rose

Rose couldn't help but be hurt by those words. Those were the exact words she had told Jack while aboard the Titanic. The day she realized she was never in love with Cal. The day she had finally felt there could be a way out. Now though she realized it wasn't only her who was hurting. If she left now her sisters would be hurting. She couldn't stay though this was her one chance to get out. She lived a life that was not hers for too long. Tears started spill over her eyes. Jack extended his arm around her for comfort.

Lisa looked out to Rose and couldn't handle whatever this pain was she was feeling. Who knows but all she knew was this was too much to handle. "Umm… I'm gon-gonna go now" with that she darted away from the tree.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey I know I haven't updated since like ever, and I don't really have an accuse either. I was being really lazy therefore I lost intrest. With that said I would still like to try to continue this story, but if its really that bad I'll stop or maybe I'll put it up for adoption. Well heres chapter six! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Titanic… **

Maddie

Maddie hates her life, and hates everyone in it. Except for John he is the only good thing that has ever happened to her. Lisa's ok, but Maddie felt really bad for her sometimes, and Maddie knows she can't leave her. If she does she knows Lisa will go crazy for sure.

As she was thinking this Lisa walked back t where her and Cal were sitting. She had fresh tears in her eyes like she had just started crying.

"Hey Lisa," Lisa looked up. There was pure sadness in her eyes. These were the same eyes that were identical to Maddie's, but just so much sadder.

"I saw her Maddie, and she just left to go with some bastard," She spat out. She got up and walked in a different direction, so Maddie followed her until they were out of Cal's earshot.

"I know Lisa, we saw her too, and Addi-"She cut me off.

"Not Addie that bitch Rose. She thinks she can just run off with some guy she met on a boat, but she doesn't even care about her sisters. I can't believe her I mean what did we ever do to deserve this complete and utter bull shit she's trying to pull," She finished her rant finally.

"What are you talking about Lisa, Rose. Is. Dead. She didn't come back just to have a little one-on-one conversation with you. You're just using that story mom was telling Addie to have another one of your episodes! You're just crazy!" Maddie regretted the words the second they left her mouth. Never had she ever called her sister crazy. Maddie had promised Lisa that she would always stand by her and never call her crazy. But here she was calling her sister crazy.

Lisa started to cry again, and she turned around to leave, "You… you promised" And then she started to run off.

"Wait! Wait Lisa stop! I didn't mean it!" She shouted, but it was too late Lisa had run off to find someone who wouldn't think she was crazy.

**Oh my God this is so short. I'm really sorry for like never updating, and this chapter kinda sucks too. I don't really have a plan for the next one, but I sort of do. Ahh I don't know it's all screwy. **


End file.
